Mass Effect: Out of Darkness
by GreviousPridakArbiter
Summary: Self Insert. I am thrown into the reality of Mass effect 1. 13 months before Eden Prime. How will I control my powers from another reality and join the Normandy? specter anyone?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Death and then…life

(Yeah it was like any other day. Not really.)

Well on that day I was just walking around minding my own business. I turned on the computer, an XP, and waited for the thing to boot up. Not that it was particularly slow just it never went quite fast enough. I hear a mechanical whistling noise.

(What the?) I think as I look at my computer briefly thinking that it's a problem with the computer.

Then I looked out the window. (Wow that speck is moving awfully fast.)

I then notice the whistling sound is coming from it. Abstractly I wonder whether it's a plane. (Nah maybe a missile. Nope, could be a meteorite. The thing had been getting closer every second. I started to make out its features. Hmm it's headed right at me….appears to be a...

"F-22," I yell on the spur of the moment diving behind my desk even as I think. (This is absurd.)

I peek over my desk in a moment hoping it missed my house. All I see is the F-22 about to impact the window. It was headed straight at me.

Blackness…

* * *

"Where am…"

"Choose." A Voice said. The voice was masculine standing and sounded very old, scratch that, ancient sounding.

"What? Where are you?" I said glancing around. All I was able to see was a very bright light which was blinding me. I checked around me with my hands. I was floating in empty space.

The sound of laughing was heard then it spoke, "I am a 'Great Being."

"You mean I am talking to a giant Bean?" I said not quite fast enough on the intake.

(Wait I should be dead as well…)

It started laughing again, "Of course not. Not that type of Bean, the other one. Being as in an entity."

"Am I dead?" I asked the Great Being.

It sombered up, "Not entirely."

That was just plain confusing. And as a result, "Why am I not dead?"

"The higher Up," the Great Being said.

"Huh?" I said. Now I was really confused.

"Well," the Great Being said, "There is an alternate reality…"

I grimaced as I remarked, "This ought to be good."

The Great Being chuckled omniously then continued, "Where there is an army of sentient artificial intelligences. They are determined to carry out a cycle of genocide that has been continued every 50,000 years for a long time."

(That's strange) I thought. (Wait a moment that is the Mass Effect universe!)

I cleared my throat, "Uh by any chance are those machines called the Reapers?"

The Great Being replied, "Yes, why yes they are."

"Then kill me right now I doubt I would be able to make a change in the outcome, they are stopped, anyways you have Commander Shepard," I told it.

It started laughing, laughing like a madman. It continued on for what seemed like two minutes. All I could think the entire time was whether 'this guy' was sane. Yeah I had decided I would refer to the Great Being as a he.

"Of course,' he the Great Being said, "We are prepared to give you the powers of any being from any reality."

"Uh, Okay…" I said thinking, (what or who should I choose?)

"You will also be granted a companion from the universe you gain your powers from; His or her purpose will be to guide you in the use of your powers."

"Any restrictions?" I asked.

"I wondered when you would ask," the Great Being said, "Your companion must be deceased in the universe they come from. Also we can not grant you any entities powers that will make you un-killable, you can be immortal but not un-killable."

"I see," I said thinking furiously, "What about a Makuta?"

The Great Being response was almost hesitant, "That is a powerful entity. Unfortunately it is allowed," the Great Being said.

My view changed from the bright light to a dimly let cave where there was an eerily shining and moving green and black liquid filled pool.

"The birthplace of the Makuta," the Great being said. As he said this I looked down. I was hoping to see my feet. Unfortunately I appeared to have no feet.

The Great Being laughed then I noticed he had apparently noticed me trying to find my feet.

"You are merely a spirit now," he told me then a hand formed in thin air it pointed at the pool, "there is your body."

Indeed, there was a body it rose out of the liquid covered to bio-mechanical servos and real flesh joined together. It stepped out of the pool showing that it was easily seven feet tall. The flesh quickly seemed to grow becoming pure muscle. The metal parts stretched out just as quickly forming armor that once it had formed into armor, gradually thickened to form armor that looked nearly impenetrable.

"Its all yours," the Great Being said.

I willed myself to enter the body and not surprisingly I felt my mind entering the body and I shook my head.

(Yes! I had a head again! Well then again I hadn't realized I had no head…)

I looked down at my hands and the armor that covered them. I smiled then raised my hand and pointed my hand. I willed a small bolt of pure shadow into existence and willed it to strike the wall. With a sizzle a bolt of dark energy stretched out of my hand and struck the wall. Unlike the blue glow of Mass Effect biotics this dark energy had a red tinge to it. It left a sizeable crater. I smiled again, I focused on absorbing all the light in the chamber with my Makuta power of Darkness and I noticed it growing darker. Or in other terms, the light disappeared and I felt my energy growing for I was feeding off the light.

The Great Being spoke again, "Your powers are the forty-two Rahkshi powers or, Accuracy, Adaptation, Anger, Chain Lightning, Chameleon, Confusion, Cyclone, Darkness, Density Control, Disintegration, Dodge, Elasticity, Lightning, Fear, Resistance to Fire, Gravity, Heat Vision, Hunger, Ice Resistance, Illusion, Insect Control, Invulnerability, Laser Vision, Magnetism, Molecular Disruption, Plant-life Control, Plasma Generation, Poison Generation, Power Scream, Quick Healing, Rahi or Animal Control, Shape-shifting, Silence, Sleep, Slowness, Sonics, Stasis Field, Teleportation, Vacuum, and Weather Control."

I couldn't help the insane smile that sprang to my face.

The Great Being continued, "Also in thirteen weeks to two years your body will evolve to the antidermis virus state that all the other Makuta have become. Which means as antidermis you can activate any of your powers with only your mind so in theory you can destroy anybody without anything but mental exertion. Second to the last is the ability to absorb materials into your body via use of a shadow hand. As a note of caution if you absorb a sentient being be prepared to crush their mind immediately or they can take over your body."

I racked my brain for other abilities that Makuta had to make sure I had all the powers.

(Wait a minute I am missing something.)

I spoke, "What about Kraata?"

The Great Being made an annoyed sound before answering, "You would have no protodermis to make them."

"Yes, but what if I took some with me?"

"All right," the Great Being said. A large metal container or urn full of a metallic liquid appeared, and then a cover materialized on top."

(Okay that must be protodermis)

I reached out with my magnetism power and floated the container over to myself. Once it arrived near me I magnetically attached it to my armor's back.

My insane smile was back and I asked. "What about a mask?"

"Which one do you want," the Great Being said suspiciously.

"Preferably one that would not be redundant to my powers," I answered.

I then continued, "Mask of Shadows?"

"Nope," the Great Being said, "that's kind of redundant anyways."

"It would amplify my existing powers," I protested.

"Absolutely not."

"Mask of Corruption?"

"No you would knock the Geth out of the fight to quickly."

"Water Breathing?" I queried.

"Idiot, Makuta don't need to breath."

(Good I didn't want water breathing anyways.)

"Speed?"

"To mediocre, anyways you can teleport."

"Repulsion?"

"Nope, you won't need that."

"Why not?"

"Too powerful."

"I would need that," I suggested.

"Next one," the Great Being said sounding annoyed.

"Mask of Life?" I said hopefully. (Yeah right I will never get that. Worth a try though)

"I am starting to think you are more insane then me." The Great Being said.

"Mask of Creation then?"

"No you Idiot! You would win!"

(Isn't that the point?)

"Why not? Then I do less work." I told him in a faux distraught voice.

* * *

After twenty more negatives I finally decided on a mask. I chose the Great Mask of Regeneration or Kanohi Kiril. This mask would allow me to repair in-organic substances including armor. I after brief consideration shape-shifted it to look like Makuta Antroz's Kanohi Jutlin or Great Mask of Corruption. Which means my face now was red colored and had six mandibles and dripped venom. My armor I also changed to match making it mostly red with some black. I left out the wings that Antroz had possessed though.

The Great Being then said, "Now we are almost done, you only need to choose your companion then I will pronounce your limitation."

What limitation? He never said anything about that before.)

"Let me see," I said as I thought, "What about Makuta Krika, you know I always felt sorry for him especially you know when he was betrayed and…"

Here the Great Being cut me off, "All right your companion will be Makuta Krika he will be in-tangible though so he can only use the mind-based Makuta powers. He also will only rarely be visible to all. You will still hear him through telepathy."

(That's not good. Not good at all. I was kind of hoping he would be tangible. Probably should agree, maybe then the limitation won't be so bad.)

"Okay I guess that will be all right," I said trying to convey a grimace unto my now metal face.

"Now for your limitation," the Great Being said trying to make himself sound like an evil genius.

"What," I asked warily.

"I diagnose you with the FYT syndrome."

(What? I wonder what that is.)

I glanced around still seeing nobody. Then I asked, "And what is that?"

The Great Being said evilly, "Forget Your Thingies Syndrome."

He then proceeded to laugh evilly sounding like an insane maniac.

(Thingies? What the?)

"Thingies?" I asked.

"Thingies as in Powers!" The Great Being said, "So at the most you will remember only two to three at a time."

"What if I write out a list?"

"Then everyone will think you are crazy if you constantly take a list out of your pocket to remember your powers."

The world faded to white again…

And just as quickly

* * *

The whiteness faded away.

(Now where am I?) I thought.

I stood up slowly the servos in the Makuta body groaning in protest while the muscles exerted themselves.

(Great. I didn't know Makuta bodies were so heavy.)

"You know you could just decrease your density," a deadly sounding voice said.

I whipped around my arms out in a guard position.

(Who is that?)

The entity standing there was white with a nimbus of blood coloring along hundreds of little blades sticking out of its armor. The entity was supported by four extra long blades that stuck into the ground their ends colored the same blood red color. The effect of it being it made the entity look like it had stabbed numerous people with them.

(Krika?)

The entity glanced at me. His face jutting out quite a distance to support his mask, the Great Mask of Repulsion or Kanohi Crast, now rendered powerless through his intangibility. His mask had three set of small blades running down its length. One on the top parallel to where the spine would be situated in a human and the two other sets ran horizontal down the sides of Krika's face.

~That is me, and you are the new Makuta I presume? ~ The entity, Krika, said in my mind.

"You're talking in my mind!" I said startled.

What almost seemed to be a confused look came over Krika's face.

"Yes, Telepathy is one of the Makuta powers," Krika said, "And you are Makuta. You should know that."

"Do you know where we are?" I asked this oh so benevolent entity.

"Yes the Great Being told me our mission, and our starting place."

"Where?"

"Something called…the Citadel."

(Oh, should have noticed with what the sky looks like, well hopefully we are here before the Eden Prime incident.)

~Yes, approximately three weeks before the incident you know as Eden Prime~

"Good then I get three weeks to build myself a reputation." I told Krika.

I looked around just then and realized that I was in an alley-way. (Hmm even in the Citadel there is some, albeit very little, trash.) I glanced around and noticed that Krika had faded into in-tangibility.

~A fleshling approaches~ Krika told me telepathically.

(Uh Oh)

A Batarian stepped out of a door that led into the alley and took one look at me. I was in full bio-mechanical glory, blood red armor, and a six-mandibled face which dripped poison. He blinked then let out a blood-curdling scream while fumbling for his gun. I stared for a second realizing it was the first alien I saw and he was very strange looking seeing in real life.

I raised my hand and hit him with all the shadow energy I could muster. His body ended up being almost pulverized into mush smashing against the wall and leaving a big stain of blood.

(Um I guess he's dead)

~Yeah couldn't have done a better job myself~

(To bad I had to kill him.)

~Is anything he possesses valuable? ~ Krika asked me telepathically. He seemingly wasn't at all bothered.

I glanced over at the alien I had just killed. Then it dawned on me that I had killed him. I blanched a little mentally but then remembered something.

(Oh I don't have an omni-tool, and he went for his gun)

I walked over to the Batarian's body and looked at it. (Yep there is an omni-tool, heh heh, well it's now mine.)

I removed the omni-tool from the Batarian's body and slid it over my arm. Using a small amount of shadow energy I absorbed the omni-tool.

~What are you doing? ~Krika asked.

(Acting on a theory) I replied.

(Well anyways, just what I thought would happen did, 'my' omni-tool integrated with my mind allowing me to access everything on the omni-tool, by just thinking about it)

~I see, I am guessing the device you took was the 'omni-tool'? ~

(Go do something useful while I fabricate myself an identity.)

~Warning. More fleshlings approaching. ~

(Are they in uniform?)

~Uniform? Ah yes~

(Great must be C-sec.)

~What is great about it? And by the way…~

(What?)

~The Great Being said to tell you he was joking about the "Thingies," whatever that means~

(Um that's good) I finally replied. Then I focused on shape-shifting. I rapidly decided to change to a human in armor. I willed myself to change. I felt my body began it. The metal proto-steel parts moved outwards turning more into an exoskeleton. My flesh remained on the inside. My face began to sag a little and I realized I had no bones so I sent some metal back inwards and built myself a skeleton of metal. I gave myself a muscular build while retaining many of my facial features. My face having short brown hair in a buzz-cut, hazel colored eyes, and pale only slightly tanned face.

(Krika how soon till C-sec get here?)

~Thirty seconds~

I focused on my omni-tool. After a few seconds of concentration I moved into the extranet and hacked customs. There I set up a fake identity as a visitor from one of the System Alliance's colonies. My name being after a brief hesitation became Grievous Pridak.

~They are here~ Krika's voice sounded in my head.

A Turian in a C-sec uniform turned the corner. He was closely followed by another Turian and an Asari. The lead avian looking Turian yelled something out I didn't understand.

(I don't have a translator)

"I lost my translator," I lied putting my hands into the air.

The Turians kept their guns pointed at me but the Asari nodded and pulled out a small earpiece looking thing which she tossed to me.

I caught the translator and put it in my ear.

Just then I heard the lead Turian who had just looked at the Batarian say, "He took down Tarkol!"

The other Turian that had a look on his face that must have been surprise said, "The bounty we had on Tarkol was immense, half a million credits!"

I started in surprise. Then fought to keep my grin from showing (Just my luck) I did an insane evil laugh in my head.

"All right," the Asari said, she had just been whispering into her communicator, "We are authorized to forward the reward money to your account after we ID you of course."

I showed my identification then quickly created an account via my omni-tool then she transferred the money to me. Then after the Turian that was in the lead held out his hand, "My name is Officer Orakus Guaran, not bad for a human."

I shook his hand careful not to exert too much pressure with my Makuta super strength.

"Grievous Pridak but just call me Makuta," I replied to Officer Guaran. I inwardly smirked at his mention of 'human.' For no longer was I human. I also smiled at my new-found codename, Makuta.

The Asari held out her hand, "Officer Nihli T'la"

"Pleasure to meet you," I told her.

"Are you a biotic?" She asked.

(Me a Biotic? Um guess good to have some cover.)

"Yeah," I said.

The last Turian who had been in the back said in a gravely voice, "Nice that you removed that scum from the Citadel."

"Always happy to perform a duty for the community," I said finally, "Does any of you know a place I can stay? I plan to see the sights on the Citadel."

The last Turian to speak spoke up, "yeah eleven blocks down that way there is an apartment that is moderately priced.

I thanked the Turian and headed off in that direction. I heard the officers behind me start up an animated argument.

I heard the last part that the gravely voiced Turian was saying, courtesy of my Makuta senses, "-What is C-sec coming to if we have to resort to vigilantes?"

Then I heard the reply of the Asari, "Now Garr-" at that point I had turned the corner of the alley-way.

~That went well~ Krika said.

(At least you didn't interrupt when I was talking.)

~Well your welcome~

I carried out a pointless conversation with my now fellow Makuta for several, or seven, blocks before Krika told me, ~there is two fleshlings coming up behind you, my probing of their minds has deduced that they have hostile intentions~

(Great) I reached out with my mind and deduced that it was a Krogan armed with a shotgun and a Turian with a pistol.

~They are really close now~

Then I heard an angry, Turian sounding voice behind me, "Hey you, Human, stop right there."

I stopped. Mentally I thought, (activate invulnerability power.)

"Now human," the Turian said, "hand over your credits."

"Why?" I asked while running the possibilities on how to render them a 'un-threat' through my head. Then I realized that I had to make it seem as 'normal' as possible. Precisely because people would notice if I fried them with a massive blast of electricity or used my red shadow energy. Or I could act to fast for witnesses to see anything.

"Because," the Turian said drawing out the word, "You don't have a gun and you don't have a barrier."

(Oh yeah the kinetic barrier thing looks like a box on someone's back, Doesn't it?)

"And human," the Krogan said, "Open up that urn I want to see what is in it."

At that I felt the Turian put his gun up against my back. (Krika suggestions?) I asked the Makuta.

~Silence~

(OK)


	2. Chapter 2

I activated Silence and stepped out of the way, reached out a hand and grabbed the Turian's gun. Both the Turian and the Krogan were startled when confronted with their sudden loss of smell, hearing, sight, and touch, or otherwise true Silence and failed to react to anything. I sent a small jolt of electricity up the Turians arm and disarmed him then teleported four blocks away or one block from my objective.

(Perfectly done. It was so fast I bet no one understood what I did.) I thought. I tossed the gun from the Turian into a dumpster.

~Not bad~ Krika told me, ~I would have killed them~

Just then I thought, (Why did I get rid of the gun I could sell or use it?) Needless to say I walked over to the dumpster and retrieved the gun.

Then I entered the apartment's lobby and noticed an Asari sitting behind a desk, "Um excuse me, and do you where I should go too get a room here?"

The Asari looked at me, "Yeah, me," she said.

(Oh) "Well I would want the largest one you have."

"That would be room #516 on the seventh floor," the Asari told me, "One month will be 15000 credits."

"All right here you go," I said transferring the money over for two months. She looked at the amount and my ID, and she smiled as she produced a key.

"Have a nice stay Mr. Pridak," she said as she handed me my room key.

I glanced at an extranet terminal on the wall as I made my way to the elevator. The terminal lit up with a 'Breaking News' report.

"Just today the bounty was fulfilled on the notorious crime lord Tarkol." A human news reporter said as a picture of the Batarian I killed when I first got to the Citadel showed, "The bounty money was given to a new-comer to the Citadel."

(Great. Now they are going to show my face.) I thought a little fearfully.

Needless to say they did show my face, "Someone that called himself "Makuta" collected the bounty money," the news reporter said doing finger quotes while saying my name.

~Now you have your reputation…~ Krika said into my head.

(….)

"Now back to other news," the News Reporter said and I turned to leave, "A Krogan named )insert generic Krogan name( and a Turian )insert generic Turian name( were just found wandering around the Citadel aimlessly, they appear to have lost their sense of sight, smell, touch, and hearing. We are still in the dark on what happened to them."

I inwardly let out an insane laugh, pretty sure that Krika could hear.

~They found those idiots rather fast~ Krika said confirming my suspicions.

(Deactivate Silence) I thought with an insane smile.

I noticed that the Asari landlady just looked at me rather curiously after the report showed my picture and I made a beeline for the elevator. Once inside I pushed the button for…

(Um Krika did you by any chance catch the floor my room is on?)

~Yes, seventh floor. ~ Was Krika's quick reply.

(Whew I thought I would have to go back down there.)

~It isn't that bad down there. ~

(Let's see seventh floor here we go, anyways people are going to wonder what I am doing with a huge urn on my back)

~Of course… By Karzahni these elevators are slow~ Was Krika's reply. I immediately started laughing.

~What is so funny? ~

(Everyone thinks these elevators are slow.)

~And I agree, you better stop laughing insanely though~

I had stopped laughing by the time I got to the seventh floor. I realized I was quite tired. I asked Krika about it, (Um Krika?)

~Yes, all Makuta did sleep before they evolved. ~

(Does that mean I have to eat to? And you just read my mind again.)

~ get used to me reading your mind, you have no block, and I think Makuta feed of the light and shadow. ~

(Why? You think? Are you not sure?)

"Good-bye I will leave to explore this 'Citadel'," Krika said aloud instead of answering. The sudden noise of his voice caused me to jump.

(I have to learn to put up a mental block when I don't want him to read my mind.) I thought as I walked over to the door of my room. I looked at the door. (Hmm no scratch or gnaw marks, So far so good.)

~Why should there be? ~

(I thought you went exploring?)

~Yes I just finished exploring your room~

I put my room-key into the door and set it to open syncing it with my omni-tool as I did so. I stepped into the room.

It had a central room that contained a couch and a small table. The floor was tiles synthesized to look like stone. There was a small fridge for presumably storing drinks. There were four rooms that branched of from the central room I was currently in. I walked into the left most room which was a kitchen. I only briefly examined that room as I was pretty sure Makuta don't eat normal food.

I returned to the central room placing down the protodermis container as I did so. (I'll need this to make Rahkshi armor later.) I glanced down at it and thought some more, (Maybe I should make some Kraata now.)

I sat down on the couch not because I needed rest but to think, (So if I want a Rahkshi of Teleportation I would make a Kraata of Teleportation.) I looked down at my arm and started to focus on making a Kraata.

A Kraata is made by a Makuta taking some of their mass and turning it into these slug-snake creatures that can be given one of the 42 Makuta powers. They are blindly loyal to whatever Makuta made them. After careful consideration I narrowed my choices down to three, (Gravity, Teleportation, and Shape-shifting.)

(Teleportation is probably my prime choice, a Stage 6 Gravity Kraata could collapse the whole Citadel.)

I was just about to start when there was a knock on the door. (Who?)

I got up off the couch and walked over to the door. I stopped right in front of it using my telepathy to search who or what was outside.

(A…Asari…From downstairs.)

I opened the door and said, "Can I help you Miss..?"

The Asari shifted nervously, "I am here to give you a discount on your room for killing Tarkol."

"Oh, um Thank-you?"

"Here is the discount of 5000," she said then continued, "I am Lirie Y'loni."

"Thank you very much," I said relieved that she wasn't here to kill me. With that after receiving the discount I closed the door. Then I went back and sat on the couch.

(That was weird.)

I started to concentrate again and this time a Kraata started to form. I put up a sonic barrier around this room anticipating noise when the Kraata is done.

A second later I am proved right in the assumption to put up barrier for the second the Kraata takes shape it lets out an un-earthly screech as it mentally separates from my mind.

Though Kraata has to wait to be a Stage 2 before gaining true sentience as of know mine is acting purely on instinct. The Kraata being a teleportation variant is a bright red with a metallic lemon like head. It screams as it feels the light and I put a shroud of darkness over it.

(Great I forgot it has to be a Stage 4 before it can withstand direct light.)

I walk over to one of the bedrooms and deposit it under the bed. I mentally instruct it to stay there and be quiet. I then flop unto the bed and fell into a deep sleep the moment my head touched the pillow.

~Wake up~

I drifted into consciousness slowly. I also realized I had not dreamed at all.

"You finished exploring," I asked Krika groggily.

~Yes~

(Did you find anything?) I asked in my mind.

~Yes, I found the stuck up leaders of this place~

I sat up and realized that my body had reverted back to the original bio-mechanical form. The same form that walked out of the Makuta pool yesterday. Quickly I shape-shifted back to my 'human' form while thinking. (I will have to learn to keep my shape-shifting active while asleep or I run the risk of shape-shifting to my biomechanical being when I get on the Normandy) After this consideration I walked into the central room.

"I probably should find something more to gain a reputation," I said out loud to Krika who I knew was around.

Krika shimmered into existence facing me, "Nice Kraata," he said.

"I have protodermis so we can make Rahkshi," I replied almost happily.

"Ah Rahkshi, Makuta's sons," Krika said, "Or that was what the Matoran called them."

"Well, I should go and explore the Citadel," I told Krika.

I sat on the couch though and fiddled with my omni-tool. I briefly considered looking up Commander Shepard but decided to leave it a mystery. I found that Tarkol had a fourth of a million credits in his account which I transferred into my account.

Then I walked over to my door and stood in front of it.

(Density control) I thought meaning to check out this Rahkshi power. I decreased my density to nothing and stepped through the door into the hallway beyond. I returned my density to my original density.

I walked over to the elevator and keyed it for the ground floor.

(Now I need a good cover for when I use my powers) I thought knowing that I will have to use them at different intervals. I decided to find things I could explain away my powers as.

(All right, Chameleon can be explained as cloak, Lightning and Chain Lightning can probably be explained as the omni-tool's overload ability) I mused. (I will have to say it is modded into the armor and that is why my omni-tool doesn't light up.) I determined that the powers of Anger, Fear, Confusion, Hunger, Fire Resistance, Ice Resistance, Silence, Sleep, and Slowness will not have to be explained as they are not visible when used.

(Ok that is good, that I will not have to explain those ones, they will be difficult to… anyways without revealing I am now a different species.)

Accuracy can be explained as good marksmanship, albeit an uncanny knack for hitting things, Elasticity as long as the way I use it isn't to drastic can be explained as…really good flexibility. Dodge can be explained as simply dodging, though eventually if used to often anyone will guess that there is something more to me.

(Have to be careful with Dodge, quick note that down.) I instructed myself.

Stasis Field can be explained as biotics, Gravity and Magnetism I will have to be careful with using them just the same as Dodge. Then I came to another realization (Uh, Magnetism, Stasis Field and Gravity don't give off a biotic glow,) I wondered briefly whether I would have to do without them when I remembered, (Illusion! That is it! I could project an illusion to everyone's brain that sees me.)

(Just have to watch out for cameras.) I thought with a grin. By this time the elevator had reached the ground floor and I headed out. (Whew I need a way to memorize which ones I can use and which I can't.) After giving this issue some thought I turned my omni-tool on and started listing on it the powers I could use and the ones I could use if their was no witnesses.

(Weather Control can always equal coincidence. Adaptation cannot be used as that utilizes shape-shifting. Invulnerability I can use but will have to be cautious as I believe it is limited somehow.) I concluded with Invulnerability being the last power on my 'explainable' list.

As Cyclone, Darkness, Density Control, Disintegration, Heat Vision, Insect Control, Laser Vision, Molecular Disruption, Plant-life Control, Plasma Generation, Poison Generation, Power Scream, Quick Healing, Rahi or Animal Control, Shape-shifting, Sonics, Teleportation, Adaptation and Vacuum all went in 'really hard to explain.' (At least until I think up excuses for the remaining powers. Maybe teleportation can be explained as biotic charge? Though I have no idea how many know about that.)

I had been walking in the general direction of the Presidium or center area of the Citadel. I spotted an Arms shop and headed in that direction.

I entered into 'Jarel's Weaponry' and headed to section that appeared to be devoted to kinetic barriers. I looked around and spotted one that looked decent. After glancing at the price tag I whistled. (6500 credits? Well must be good) I thought.

I jotted down the serial number of the Kinetic Barrier and turned to walk to the cashier just as a voice sounded in my head.

~I have been researching biotics~

A little startled I replied out loud, "And?" A Turian and a human gave me odd looks. They probably thought I was talking to myself. Krika heard me though and answered.

~By absorbing this element zero you may be able to gain biotics~

(And where will I get eezo?) I mentally asked my companion.

~Ask the guy behind the table~ Krika replied.

I answered, "Actually hold off on that purchase, can I look at your guns?"

"Yeah right over there," the cashier said pointing to the back of the store.

I walked to the back of the store. I quickly noticed the word Jormangund on a sniper rifle and thought. (A rifle named after a mythical Norse sea serpent should be all right.) Scrutinizing the rifle closer I realized that Jormangund Technology had made the rifle which was actually a 'Helix' line of sniper rifle.

I jotted down the serial number for the level X version and turned to the assault rifles. There I just jotted down the serial number of the M-8 Avenger rifle. I likewise jotted down the number for a shotgun made by Jormangund Technology as well just because I liked the name, Jormangund Technology. Then predictably I grabbed a pistol of the same company. I took a pistol from the display stand instead of just the serial number. Having finished this I returned to the cashier where I had to wait in line behind a Turian buying a sniper rifle that was different then the one I was planning on getting.

I waited in line then showed the guy my list which he took and jotted down on his data-pad then turned to me, "Anything else I can help you with?"

I reluctantly asked, "Do you sell element zero here?"

He looked surprised but said, "No we don't carry it here."

"Know anybody that does?"

"Not to my knowledge."

"All right how much will this stuff cost me?" I asked the Cashier.

He looked down at his data-pad to check, "20311 credits."

If I had still possessed my human body my eyes would have bulged out of my head. Instead, after a millisecond of internal surprise I waved my omni-tool over the counter to pay him.

I set up with the cashier to deliver the majority of the items to my apartment. The minority of the items, Kinetic Barrier and pistol, I took and carried out of the store.

One outside I attempted to put my gun on my thigh. I didn't stay put until I activated my Magnetism power and stuck it there. I also quickly looked up Kinetic Barriers and figured out how to connect and turn it on. After doing this I continued on downward towards the Presidium.

Day Three:

Days before Eden Prime: 18

I awoke to the sound of something hissing. Even though I was a Makuta I still was afraid of the same things humans are and as a result my half awake mind thought, (Snake!)

I jumped out of bed and smashed straight into the wall near my bed. The whole room shook and probably the apartment as well. Groggily I looked at the huge mark in the wall as insulation gel leaked down on me.

Then I turned to the bed. There was a small little slug-leach-snake creature sitting on my bed. Not like a creature without legs can actually sit but more like laying there.

"Oh, hi Bob," I said naming the creature which after a few seconds of thought I had deduced to be my Kraata. It looked at me with small, beady, evil looking eyes and teleported under a chair that was in the corner of the room.

I scowled at the evil little thing and headed to the central room where the urn sat uncovered in the middle of the room. I magnetically summoned the lid and attached it to the top of the urn. I briefly considered hiding it but then decided not to.

Following this action I sat down on the couch and let my thoughts overwhelm me; I realized that all my family was gone.

As I thought more along this line I grew more and more frustrated until I walked to the door, opened it up, got in the elevator and descended to ground level determined to walk the feeling off.

I reached the apartments lobby and continued to the door. Pausing briefly I manufactured myself a helmet, something in between the Crysis Nano-suit helmet and Master Chief's MJLONIR helmet, except in blood red.

After this brief respite of rational thought, I continued walking rapidly noticing almost nothing consumed in my own grief.

Grievous indeed.

To save a life

I came to a stop in a section of the Citadel I had never seen before. Considering I had only seen one Ward in game and I had been here all of two days and a half I had no clue where I was. Thankfully I remembered my address, but no idea where it was.

(Krika?) I asked mentally. I got no answer. (Great must be to far away for me to send a message.)

My Makuta hearing picked up the sound of some one talking off to the side down an alley. Even though I could not pick up the words I recognized a threatening tone. Then I heard a frightened voice and I moved over in the direction of the alley the voices were coming from.

I moved closer, also forgetting to use any of my powers. Reaching the entrance to the alley way I made out voices.

The threatening one was an Asari, and the frightened one was a…Quarian probably female by the voice. (Hmm that would be the first Quarian I have seen on the Citadel, or heard, I haven't actually seen any…) My thoughts died out as I focused more intently on the conversation.

I heard the Asari say, "We know you know you have the money, hand it over and we won't kill you."

The Quarian was staunchly denying that she knew, or had, any money. I decided to intervene and stepped around the corner stepping on a piece of trash as I did so.

The Asari, Quarian…and three guards for presumably the Asari turned to face me.

The guards were a human with an assault rifle, a Turian with a shotgun, and another Turian with an assault rifle and a pistol.

"Um, what is going on here?" I asked making a show of mock politeness.

"None of your business," One of the Turians said, this one had a scar over his eye, and he said this as he swung his rifle towards me.

The Quarian turned towards me and pleaded, "I don't have any money."

The Asari s turned to her, "Yes you do, and you stole from us."

"No I didn't." the Quarian replied.

"How much does she supposedly take," I asked.

"A million credits," the Asari said.

"Idiots," I said, "Why would she still be here is she had a million credits? She would be back on their flotilla."

The Asari turned purple with rage, "Kill him," she screamed to her guards.

"You first," I said.

The Turians opened fire; I used Dodge to well dodge all the shots then teleported to the scarred Turian and grabbed his arm while activating Disintegration. He screamed as his body disintegrated into dust. Startled I realized I used one of my 'difficult to explain powers. (Oh well the cat is out of the box) I turned and mustered my shadow energy hitting the human who was standing there in surprise with all of it I could.

The force of the shadow energy blew him apart as it impacted his chest splattering blood and organs onto the wall behind him. (I had also forgotten to put up an illusion that it was biotics) As a result the shadow energy was red.

The last Turian got over his shell shock and opened fire at me again. This time he used full auto shredding my shields and sending me to hit the wall as the rounds dented my proto-steel armor. I stepped up groaning as his gun overheated just as the Asari hit me with a biotic warp smashing me against the wall even more, making the building shudder. I activated Invulnerability as the Turian opened for the third time. I activated Gravity and Illusion and manifested a black hole inside him surrounding him in an Illusion of a biotic glow as I did so.

His body crushed inwards, as the flesh compressed and the armor bent inwards. A few seconds later their was nothing left but a metal ball dripping blood I released Gravity and let it fall to the ground. I turned to the Asari, and the Quarian who were both staring at me with a look that had to be horror.

The Asari spoke, "What are you?"

I glanced at her. I decided to let her live and instead of speaking to her verbally I did so mentally.

"I am a monument to all your sins," I told her using my power of Fear to amplify the effect as much as possible.

She screamed and tried to run further down the alley. She stumbled a few times but made it around the corner.

"What are you and what did you do to her?" The Quarian asked looking in the direction she had taken.

"Oh well I am a powerful biotic…," I began but she cut me off.

"How did you disintegrate that Turian like that? Is it a new omni-tool function?"

"Um, yes," I said.

"What is you armor made of?" She said already jumping to the next question.

"Many different metallic alloys." I told her, "It makes it really heavy but effective."

"Not even a thank you," I mumbled sarcastically after that.

"Oh, I forgot thank you."

"Who were they anyways?" I asked.

She glanced away then back to me, "They thought I stole all their money, they are part of a gang that exhorts money from people in exchange for protection," She explained.

"Did you?"

"Um, well," She began then let out, "It was only a hundred credits, I needed the money."

"Hmm," I said, "Your pilgrimage not going well?"

"Wait how did you know of the pilgrimage?"

(How do I explain this?) "I met other Quarians..."

"Really, who were they?"

"I can't remember it was a long time ago. Anyways what is your name?"

"Tari Zorna vas Leera," The Quarian said dropping the subject of the other Quarians, "What's yours?"

"My what?" I asked forgetting.

"Your name."

"Um, Makuta," I answered.

"Oh, you took down Tarkol!" She said.

"Yeah, did you know him?"

The Quarian shook her head, "No."

I let a lot of thoughts run through my head then decided. (I can take care of my 'lost' problem.)

She had started to walk away while I was thinking I called after her, "Hey wait."

She turned and I said, "Do you know where this address is?" I rattled off the address.

"Yeah," she said, "Why?"

"I forgot to pay attention to where I was going and I am sort of lost," I told her. She looked like she was seriously considering excusing herself from this task so I continued, "I can pay."

"All right, I'll do it," She said.

Later:

After I had retuned to my apartment I was attacked by a horrible putrid stinking mob that came out of nowhere with long spindly legs and tentacles and wait those are Flood! Nah just joking, I returned to my apartment and promptly sat down on the couch and entered the extra-net. I was attempting to find how long it would be before they found my little 'massacre' scene.

Then I came to my most brilliant scheme to date. I grinned wickedly and said one word, "Spectre."

C-sec Investigator Officer Garrus Vakarian:

It all had started out as a normal day. If any day was truly normal. C-sec Investigator Garrus Vakarian had been investigating a crime ring when he came across a massacre scene.

"Great," He muttered as he looked at the crushed and smashed bodies, "Insanely powerful biotic…"

His mandibles twitched slightly in mild irritation. He glanced towards the wall where they had evidently been firing towards, "Spirits!"

Garrus's mandibles proceeded to drop in shock. There was a silhouette of a human or Asari's body. The body of their attacker had been smashed two inches into the solid metal. Garrus walked closer to the wall to scrutinize it further.

He put his hand into the dent sizing it up. That is when he noticed something.

One was a sliver of armor which he picked up and scanned with his omni-tool. The result came up as, "Unknown Metal." Garrus forwarded the results to a C-sec employee that specialized in this sort of information.

He then saw something green, a liquid on the ground near the armor sliver. Garrus stooped down and touched it with a talon.

"What is this?"

Garrus promptly dug out a small vacuum device and vacuumed the Makuta blood, as that is what it was, up.

Garrus walked over to one of the dead people, the one crushed into a ball, "Insane biotics..." he muttered again under his breath.

He moved over to one of the dead people, this one looked like he was killed by an uber powered warp blast. He decided on a hunch to run a scan for eezo over the body.

He hummed a tune as his omni-tool initiated the scanning process. It chimed as it finished.

Garrus twisted his mandibles into a frown, "Negative that can't be right then proceeded to look at the scan details.

"Not eezo," he muttered as his eyes narrowed then widened in shock, "A new form of dark energy?"

Garrus sent the data to C-sec headquarters then glanced back down at the body, "wait a minute."

Garrus thought furiously trying to remember where he had seen another body like this.

His eyes narrowed even more, as he suddenly remembered ant then muttered, "Tarkol, the guy who took down Tarkol!"

Next up Makuta traveler extraordinaire:


	3. Chapter 3: Makuta Spectre

**This is different from my other Makuta story as you can see.**

**If you want to see what my particular Makuta looks like, look up Makuta Antroz. My character looks like that minus the wings, and tridax pod.**

**Before in this story: I gained the powers and ability of a Makuta, I was granted a companion or guide for training purposes. I am being investigated by the one and only Garrus Vakarian. Lastly I enter into an insane idea that no self insert has attempted before. (to my knowledge, not in this way)**

**Lastly, I don't own MASS EFFECT 1, 2, or 3. Neither do I own BIONICLE.**

So I put my plan in motion. It required a simple audience with the Council that I was more then prepared to give. There ability to receive it was a little dubious to say the least.

I had exited my apartment twenty minutes before and headed towards the Presidium. Along the way I stopped and looked at the plants in the Garden area of the Presidium. I was surprised to see Poison Ivy, (I wonder who tricked them into putting that there. Why is a Krogan sitting in the middle of that Poison Ivy? Hmm, Oh well better keep walking.)

I came to a spot next to a section devoted to carnivorous plants. I found the plants from Tuchnuka very disturbing and quickly hurried on.

By this time I was just outside the Council Tower, (Or whatever the tower is called that the Council is in.)

Teleportation easily got me to just outside the council chambers. As a wall still separated the Council and me I focused on forsaking my human form for the Makuta form. This particular Makuta form boasted the six mandibles and inner jaw of Makuta Antroz, second in command of the Brotherhood. Furthermore, this face was also chosen by the disgraced Makuta Spirah.

I grinned, showing off my mandibles in an eerie grin. Then I activated my Telepathy power and probed the council chamber, insuring that they were alone. As no one was in their except for the Councilors I activated Density Control and stepped right though the wall.

The Asari Councilor, (Tevos) stopped talking to the Turian (Sparatus), and the Salarian (Valaren), as she noticed me. She was easily stunned into silence at my nightmarish appearance.

"What are you?" the Asari said, her voice quavering slightly.

Now the Turian and the Salarian noticed me. The Turian made to push a button on his chair that I presumed would summon security. I defiantly did not desire for C-sec to bust in here and attempt to arrest me. To say the least the end result would be brutal.

"Stop," I said looking straight at him. Peculiarly my voice took on the attributes of Makuta Teridax, which consisted mainly of his grating voice.

Tevos gestured to Sparatus to refrain from summoning security.

Then she said in a less then sure voice, "what have you to say?"

The Salarian councilor appeared to be whispering rapidly under his breath. I only caught a few words, 'Bio-mechanical, unknown species, maybe Prothean, and capabilities unknown.'

I started with a slightly bogus story of course they would never believe the real one, "I am from a race called, Makuta."

"Are you some type of prototype mech?" The Turian interrupted.

I scowled, a particularly frightening gesture, "I. AM. A. MAKUTA."

The Turian momentarily cowed, I continued, "My race is long gone and I am the only one left."

The Salarian cut in then jumping to a conclusion, "Killed by what?"

I responded curtly, "Betrayal, our leader Teridax, tricked the most powerful of us to go to Karda Nui. There they were destroyed when he activated a powerful weapon known as the Cordex, they were killed by the energy storm generated by it activating."

"Surely you were not so naïve that all of you trusted your leader so explicitly?" Tevos asked.

"Of course not, Both Krika and Icarax noticed what the Cordex was for. Though, Gorast, Teridax's most loyal follower, destroyed them before they could warn the others. I was on a pioneer voyage on my own spaceship, which I had designed, during this time, so I was not killed. Teridax did not see one Makuta's absence as a serious threat."

"During my long absence Teridax proceeded to kill off all the other lesser Makuta and seize control of our world."

The Salarian spoke up then, interrupting for the second time, "By killing of other Makuta, none left to rule over." The Salarian shook his head, "No, implies other ingenious species, Yes?"

I nodded, "Yes there was a lesser specie, the Matoran. Teridax wished for them to worship him as a God but the Matoran did not wish for such absolute servitude. Their warriors managed to over-throw and cast down Teridax and his minions, the Rahkshi."

Here Tevos cut in, "Rahkshi?"

"Automated life-forms," I said, "Sort of like Mechs but organic."

"When I returned I discovered that the Makuta had been cast down and the Matoran had set up a democracy. I then decided they were best left to their own decision-making. I then repaired the damage my shuttle had suffered and returned to the stars. I traveled for many years before I attached my ship to a passing freighter and hacked into their databases and consequently gained access to the Codex and extra-net."

"I came here to meet with this Council and ask a favor of you," I continued.

"What favor?" the Turian Councilor asked suspiciously.

I grinned, "As the last of my species I ask to be indicted into consideration for the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance."

Tevos stared thoughtfully off into space then turned to the other Councilors and had a quiet and private conversation.

Tevos then stepped forward after they seemingly met a decision. She said, "We will assign a Spectre to take you with them on three missions of their choosing then they will present their verdict. In the case of you being Spectre material we will formally induct you into the Spectres, if not then you will simply not become a Spectre."

"Thank you," is said, "Who is the Spectre that will consider me?"

"A very well known one," The Turian councilor said then continued, "in fact a living legend, Saren Arterius."

If I still had as little control of my body as I had now my mouth would have hit the floor. As it was I said, "It would be an honor to be evaluated by such an esteemed Spectre, are you sure I would not be a burden to him? From what I have gathered he usually travels and works alone."

Tevos turned to the Sparatus, "He does have a point."

The councilors engaged in another whispered conversation then as they finished the Salarian turned back to me and spoke, "We have considered. You will be evaluated by Asari Spectre Netl' Nasari."

I briefly considered, (Who is she? Never heard of her.). Then I replied, "I am honored, councilors, that you took the time to see me."

The Turian and Salarian nodded, but Tevos smiled warmly.

Understandably she spoke up as I turned to leave, "You will find the Spectre down in the Gardens."

I nodded to her and said, "Thank-You."

I left the chamber paying no heed to the hushed conversation behind me. (They do not trust me, but they will in time.)

I looked out a window on the side of the stairs and teleported down into the Gardens. This time I kept my Makuta form on in the open. Though, I softened the look of the armor somewhat so that it matched the Mass Effect armor more closely.

I inwardly laughed at the stares bystanders started to give me. I noticed several Krogan sizing up how good I would be in a fight and nodded to them but hurried on. At the moment I most certainly did not want to cause any incidents. I settled into the shadows of some otherworldly tree and activated my omni-tool.

Due to my ability to absorb and use life-forms, technology, and scenery, I had a perfect grasp on hacking. The reason for this being I had gained the abilities that an omni-tool possessed. As a result I entered her name and quickly ran a search, at the last second I decided against completely hacking her omni-tool. Instead, I sent her a message on her Omni-tool.

The message consisted of:

Greetings Spectre Netl' Nasari,

As you may know the Council has asked for you to evaluate me for the ranks of the Spectres. You can contact the Council for confirmation on this. Lastly, to be blunt, what is your location?

From Makuta

Moments later I heard an omni-tool at the edge of my hearing go off. I set of in that direction the second I say that it was an Asari's omni-tool. (Hopefully this is the Spectre.)

I jumped as another voice entered my mind, ~you have telepathy, you know~

I rolled my eyes at my own stupidity and activated Telepathy. After just a few seconds I ascertained that it was indeed the Spectre I was looking for.

Nasari was apparently just finished checking my message when she brought a hand to her temple and grimaced. I quickly wondered if my telepathic probes induced headaches if I probed to deep to quickly. I shook of the thought as she pressed a few buttons and started to talk into her omni-tool. With my sensitive hearing coupled with some slight telepathy I discovered she was talking to the Council. I stood idly behind a tree and watched her as she carried on a conversation with the Council for a few minutes.

At the end she nodded, subconsciously and turned her omni-tool to something else as she typed something out.

My omni-tool beeped a few seconds after she finished typing and I rapidly brought the message up.

It simply read:

To: Makuta

I am by the fountain.

Spectre Nasari

I looked at it, then her, than back again to the omni-tool. After this brief hesitation I stepped out of cover. The Asari must have possessed good situational awareness as she saw the movement out of the corner of her eye and turned he head to look at me.

The Asari kept her face neutral but reached out her hand and said, "I am Spectre Nasari, it is a pleasure to meet a new species."

"I am Makuta…Pridak." Inwardly I laughed, for Pridak was the name of a Barraki warlord that fought the first open war against the Makuta. Pridak before he became a Barraki was the lieutenant of Icarax. A former member of the Brotherhood but still not a true Makuta.

~Oh, the irony~ Krika told me, and to my credit I didn't flinch at all at the mental intrusion.

(Find anything?)

~Numerous areas of this 'Citadel' are disturbing~

(Such as?)

~Do you not hear the sound coming from that monument?~ Krika asked referring mentally to the relay monument.

(I knew that. Anything else?)

~Yes, some places whisper~

(Whisper? Sorry have to talk to this Spectre.)

I was still facing the Spectre, but thankfully no time had passed in the physical world, it being mere seconds after our exchange of pleasantries.

"So, you have a ship?" I asked the Spectre.


End file.
